This invention relates to fittings for CATV systems; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved coaxial cable connector for electrically and mechanically connecting a fitting in sealed engagement with a coaxial cable.
Coaxial cables are generally characterized by being made up of inner and outer concentric conductors separated by a dielectric insulator and encased or covered by an outer jacket of rubber or rubber-like material. Numerous types of end connectors have been devised to effect a secure mechanical and electrical connection to the end of the coaxial cable and in such a way that the inner conductor and dielectric insulator extend through an inner sleeve of the connector while the outer conductor and jacket are inserted into an annular space between the inner sleeve and an outer concentric sleeve. The outer concentric sleeve is then crimped in a radial inward direction to securely clamp the end of the cable within the connector, and a fastener on the opposite end of the connector is then connected to the post or terminal.
I have previously devised a cable connector which is capable of establishing uniform sealed engagement between the coaxial cable and the connector end as well as secure a mechanical coupling between the elements while avoiding the necessity of using separate seals or materials and attention is directed to my hereinbefore referred to copending application for patent Ser. No. 210,480 entitled END CONNECTOR FOR COAXIAL CABLE. Nevertheless, there are many applications where the connector is exposed to moisture which requires a special seal between the inner conductor body or post of the end connector and the fastener or interface into the CATV terminal. It is extremely important in such applications that a sealing element be provided which is capable of preventing entry of water or moisture via the threading or nut at the interface between the connector body and port or fastener into the terminal but to insure the broadest possible surface area of engagement between the connector body and port inwardly of the seal to maintain most efficient electrical signal transmission into the port from the cable and minimize radiation leakage. Still further, it is important and highly desirable to strengthen the post or connector body against collapse when subjected to axial loading during the crimping operation.